


Like a Dream

by StarfireXL



Series: Pinky and the Popsicle (Gratsu Fic Collection) [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I'm weak for cuddles don't judge me, Natray - Freeform, but implied I guess, but natsu still loves him of course, fluffy as always, gray is a blushy baby, like he's awkward as heck, not smut, sweet sweet morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireXL/pseuds/StarfireXL
Summary: Just Natray cuddles cuz I needed em <3





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't really know what this is. I just felt deprived of cuddles so I made it my mission to supply the world. This is NOT smut, but it's pretty implied. I'm also suuuuuper awkward when it comes to that stuff, so it kinda gets reflected in Gray, but what can I say? He's my socially awkward, blushy baby. 
> 
> Enjoy and lemme know what you think <3

 

At first, Gray was _certain_ it had been a dream.

There was just _no way_ it was possible. No logical explanation for why Natsu marched right up to him as he had been walking home, had pushed him against an alley wall, had looked at him, eyes darkened with something Gray had never seen before.

There was _no way_ Natsu had told Gray that he loved him.

Then why did he remember it so _clearly?_

Gray remembered Natsu’s hands, warm and possessive, running over his pale skin, fingers digging fiercely into his hips. He recalled the dragonslayer’s eyes, a blazing emerald green, filled with love and determination, but also with something _hungry_ that had sent shivers rolling down Gray’s spine. He could still feel the heat of Natsu’s lips as they crashed against his in a searing kiss, taking his breath away until there was nothing left but a steady warmth that pulsed through every fiber of his being.

But most of all, Gray remembered how readily he had answered Natsu’s words.

_I love you too…_

The rest had happened in a chaotic blur of emotions and sensations.

Natsu placing scorching, wet kisses on his collarbone. Natsu roughly pinning him down on his bed. Natsu filling his every sense until all he could think was _Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…_

Now here he was, blankets draped over him, hair a rat’s nest of raven colored locks, staring at Natsu as if he was a mirage that would disappear if he looked away.

Gray had never seen the fire mage look so _peaceful_. His face, for once, was passive and blank, almost angelic as the weak wintery sunshine filtered in from a half opened window. The pale yellow light danced over Natsu’s hair, tracing every strand so it looked like a halo had formed around those messy pink locks.

Gray sucked in a deep breath, reaching forward hesitantly. His fingers skimmed the sharp line of Natsu’s jaw, going up to slide slowly through his rosy hair.

_This can’t be real…_

But it was. Gray could feel Natsu’s breath puffing against his arm, could feel the warmth of his skin, and the slow, steady beating of his heart. Natsu was so beautiful, so precious, so _real_.

A tight, unfamiliar feeling pressed down on Gray’s chest as Natsu unconsciously nuzzled his fingertips. It almost _hurt_ to look at him like this. Sleepy and sated and _his_. All his.

Gray knew if he didn’t pull away he’d break down and he definitely did _not_ want Natsu waking up to find him crying like some heartbroken damsel. With strength he didn’t know he had, Gray rolled over, wincing as his body ached at the movement. Mavis...his hips _hurt_. A slight twinge made him reach up, brushing his fingers against unfamiliar ridges on his neck and he blushed when he realized it was a huge bite mark.

_Damn Flamebrain…_

Gray untangled himself from the sheets, nearly rolling off the bed in the process. But just as he was about to get up a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Mornin’ Snowflake…” Natsu’s voice was barely a murmur, rough and graveley as he buried his nose in the ice mage’s hair.

“M-morning,” Gray replied softly, gulping as Natsu’s lips skimmed the back of his neck. He tried to gently pry himself from the fire mage’s grip, but Natsu wasn’t having it. The dragonslayer tightened his hold, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the slender curve of Gray’s neck and sucking at the bare skin of his shoulder.

“N-Natsu…” Gray protested weakly, struggling to break free. But Natsu’s body was too warm against his, that relentless heat sapping him of his energy as Natsu’s kisses got harder, teeth grazing against his neck, fingers wandering over ivory skin. Gray shivered violently, absolutely sure that his face had flushed as bright red as a tomato. He had to get out of there before he _exploded_.

Mustering up his remaining strength, Gray shoved Natsu aside with a brief flash of ice magic, wriggling out of his grip and flopping unceremoniously onto the floor. Ignoring Natsu’s irritated, half-asleep grumble, he threw on his boxers and randomly snatched one of Natsu’s shirts before scurrying out of the room.

“Oh gods,” Gray muttered, rubbing his sore back as he limped into the kitchen. After his and Natsu’s... _activities_ last night Gray had been too tired to register this pulsing ache, but now he was seriously feeling it. He stumbled into the kitchen, desperately trying to calm down his racing heart and fight the blush staining his cheeks.

Gray could barely function, thinking about the things they had done last night. About the things _he_ had done. Mavis, he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn’t stop focusing on it.

Gray busied himself, grabbing ingredients and pouring them into a bowl as his treacherous mind continued to wander. He absentmindedly chopped up the chili peppers, mixing them into the pancake batter as he searched for the sriracha.

Why Natsu seemed to love chili pepper pancakes with hot sauce was beyond him, but if it made Natsu happy, Gray would make it. It almost _scared_ him how willing he was to do anything to make Natsu smile. To keep that broad, dazzling grin on his handsome face. To preserve that vast ocean of love he had seen in Natsu’s eyes last night.

Gods, he was so far gone for this man.

Gray nearly dropped the pancake batter as warm arms snaked around his waist, breath hitching as that flush he had finally defeated re-painted his alabaster skin.

“Something smells amazing,” Natsu growled, voice low and husky. Gray bit his lip as heated fingers traced agonizingly slow circles against his stomach. Gods, he just wanted to _melt_ into the dragonslayer’s arms.

“Well...I’m making pancakes,” Gray whispered, turning on the stove and pouring some batter onto the pan, “Just the way you like ‘em, with the damn chili peppers and everything. Still don’t get how you can choke this down, it smells terr--”

“I wasn’t talking about the pancakes.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Gray’s heart thundered against his ribcage as Natsu pressed his firm chest against the raven haired man’s back, burying his nose into Gray’s neck and inhaling deeply. The ice mage could feel Natsu smirking against him, cursing the fact that the dragonslayer could definitely hear each flutter of his heart. There was that tightness again, that overwhelming joy, so strong, so _real_ , Gray didn’t know what to do with it. He had never felt this happy before. Was he supposed to feel this way? Did Natsu feel like this too, or was it just him?

Mavis, why did this have to be so complicated?

Gray was so caught up in his damn insecurities that he barely heard Natsu’s next words, whispered like a prayer against his skin.

“I want you.”

Three simple words, but he said it in that dark, velvety voice of his and Gray was powerless to restrain the soft whimper that escaped his lips.

Gray could feel Natsu’s low, rumbling growl against his back, yelping as the fire mage nipped viciously at the crook of his neck.

“I wanna hear that again. Damn it, Gray, I _need_ you.”

Gray’s eyes widened, heart skipping a beat, as he fought down the blush. He glanced over his shoulder, midnight blue gaze locking with Natsu’s. His green eyes glittered with desire, but Natsu managed to give him a warm, affectionate smile. He was shirtless, and Gray shuddered as he felt that sun kissed skin brush against his own.

“A-Again? But we already…” Gray trailed off, cheeks heated with embarrassment.

Natsu didn’t answer, just pressed his whole body against Gray. He slipped the t-shirt off of Gray’s shoulder, lips coming down to place scalding kisses against the bare ivory skin. Gray fumbled with the bowl of pancake batter, placing it on the countertop before he dropped it. And just in time, too.

Without so much as a warning, Natsu swept Gray off of his feet, hands securely placed under his legs and on the small of his back. Gray squirmed as the dragonslayer carried him bridal-style back to the bedroom, annoyed at the cocky smirk adorning Natsu’s face.

Gray frowned self-consciously. Gods he wanted this, but still…

“Wait, you idiot, aren’t there rules for this?”

Natsu blinked blankly at him, “The hell d’you mean? _Rules?_ ”

Gray rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as Natsu kept walking, “We did it last night, right? Aren’t we supposed to talk about this before doing it _again_?”

“What the hell is there to talk about? I love you, you love me, that’s all there is to it!” Natsu nodded matter-of-factly.

Gray huffed. He _knew_ he should have asked Freed to brief him before agreeing to this. If those yearning glances and not-so-subtle bite marks littering Freed’s neck were anything to go by, the rune mage had done the very same things with Laxus _many_ times.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this, you need to gain some damn self-control,” Gray grumbled.

“You should’ve known, Popsicle,” Natsu shot him a crooked grin as he kicked the bedroom door open, “You’re mated to a dragonslayer now.”

Seeing that grin made Gray’s heart instantly lighter. It didn’t matter. They didn’t have to follow any _rules_ or _guidelines_. He and Natsu had _never_ followed the rules for anything else, why did this have to be any different?

Gray tried to fight the smile tugging on his lips as Natsu nuzzled his raven hair, but it was a losing battle. He sighed contentedly as he was dropped onto the sheets, Natsu nestled on top of him.

Slowly, almost as if he wanted to extend the moment as much as he could, Natsu pressed his mouth against Gray’s. His lips were soft, but unyielding, sliding against Gray’s so perfectly it made something inside the raven haired man ache with happiness. Gray wove his fingers into Natsu’s pink locks, reveling in their softness, as Natsu kissed him harder and harder. He stole Gray’s breath, making the ice mage gasp into his mouth as his fingers snuck under Gray’s shirt. Gray made a soft noise as Natsu broke away from his lips, licking lightly at his jawline and peppering feather light kisses down his neck before descending onto the exposed skin of his collarbone. Natsu’s fingers left a trail of fire in their wake, sliding up Gray’s smooth, flat stomach, before running down to trace the lines of the scar on his hip. Gray was panting, shaking, _quivering_ with want and need. He clutched at Natsu’s shoulders desperately, trying to form words to express the tight knot of love and unbelievable joy that had settled in his chest, but failing time and time again.

“N-natsu, I--”

“ _Relax_ , Snowflake.”

Gray let out a shuddering breath, boneless under the heat of Natsu’s body, the light brushes of his fingers, completely at the mercy of the dragonslayer’s burning gaze.

Just as Natsu started to push his shirt up, Gray’s eyes widened as he smelt something strange.

Smoke.

_The pancakes!_

Natsu didn’t seem to notice the acrid tang of smoke in the air, too caught up in Gray’s intoxicating scent, warm and rich like peppermint hot chocolate.

Gray struggled in Natsu’s grip as he descended again, barely restraining himself from whimpering as Natsu’s mouth traveled lower.

“Natsu... _oh gods_...Natsu _stop_ , there’s ah...there’s something burning…”

The pink haired man finally looked up, eyes widening as he immediately caught the scent of burning pancakes.

“ _Shit_ ,” Natsu groaned, burying his nose in Gray’s neck as if to block out the smoky scent, “Can’t we just deal with it later?”

“Well unless you want the house to burn down, I suggest you _move,_ Pyro!”

Natsu tilted his head, genuinely pondering the option, “I could always just eat the flames later.”

_“Natsu!”_

The dragonslayer pouted, pupils blown wide with lust as he licked a stripe up Gray’s neck. “Fine, but you better hurry up, princess, before I come in there to _assist_ you.”

Mavis, Natsu was going to be the end of him.

But as Gray hurried into the kitchen, coughing as he opened the window to let the smoke out, he realized that he didn’t care. He wanted Natsu to kiss him, to touch him, to do _everything_ to him. Natsu was going to be the end of him? That was fine.

As long as this dream _never_ ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: @starfirexl <3


End file.
